As an image recognition technology for detecting whether or not a finger has contact with a screen on which an image from a projector is projected, there is known a technology of PTL 1. In the image recognition technology of PTL 1, firstly, structured light having a lattice pattern is projected on the screen, and then a change in the lattice pattern at the position of the finger described above is recognized based on the image from an imaging device (a camera) to thereby perform touch recognition.